The Only Thing I Never Stole
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: POTC::Bootstrap Bill Turner is a notorious pirate, he's been stealing since he could crawl....but suddenly the girl of his dreams presents him with something he can't steal.....her heart. But he can try to steal her away from London to keep to himself.
1. Meetings

Pirates of the Caribbean

Fan Fiction

By Blue Eyes At Night

The Only Thing I Never Stole

_We all know the Will Turner who was found in a ship wreck, raised to be a blacksmith's apprentice and in love with the governor's daughter. But what about the man who's name he carries? What about William Turner, Will's father? And we all know that William did not give birth to Will by himself, Will had a mother just like anyone else. This is the story of the first Will Turner, and his love._

_(written before the pirates of the __Caribbean__ was ever even near a theatre so its probably inaccurate. Even so, enjoy) (For my purposes Will Senior is imagined as __Orlando__ Bloom as well because there ain't nothing hotter then that!)_

          As Will's ship docked he let out a hoot of victory. Yet _another_ success by Bootstrap Bill that went unchecked by London police, who didn't even know William Turner existed.

          Hell, Will didn't even know he was alive sometimes. Sometimes he felt like he was looking through a spy glass and just happened to see his life before his eyes. Will jumped onto the docks and heard them lurch against his weight. He looked much like his son later would, only his frame was a tad more muscular then his boy's would be…Will Jr. had his mother's lithe frame.

          William swaggered into London's dock's neighborhood. He inhaled the air of beer, whores and children who had just romped in a bit of mud. Then he heard it… a beautiful song. He had been to this neighborhood a thousand times or more since he had that pirate insignia tattooed on his wrist. But he had never heard such beautiful music. Even a hardened man like himself softened a little at the gentle melody. It was an Irish Sea shanty:

          _I am a sailor; you're my first mate,_

_          We signed on together; we coupled our fates,_

_          Hauled up the anchor determined not to fail, _

_          For the heart's treasure together we set sail,_

_          With no maps to guide us we steered our own course,_

_          We rode out the storms when the winds were gail force,_

_          Startled the doldrums with patience and hope,_

_          Working together we learned how to cope,_

_          Life is an ocean and love is boat,_

_          In troubled water it keeps us afloat,_

_          When we started the voyage there was just me and you,_

_          Now gathered 'round us we have our own crew,_

_          Together wielding this relationship,_

_          We built it with care to last the whole trip,_

_          Our true destination's not marked on any chart,_

_          'Cause we're navigating the shores of a heart,_

_          Life is an ocean and love is a boat,_

_          In troubled water it keeps us afloat,_

_          When we started the voyage there was just me and you,_

_          Now gathered 'round us we have our own crew.(The Irish Tenors "Voyage")_

Applause sounded and a few whistles cheered and Will joined in, following the noise to help find that voice. He saw a woman, sitting with a circle of children her and they were all sewing. 

          At that moment, Will knew that he was seeing the most beautiful thing on God's green Earth and that nothing, _nothing, could compare to her. She had brown hair and brown eyes, ordinary enough except on her. Her hair fell down her back in gentle waves until it was just above her rear and her eyes were big and expressive. Her smile was bright and big; it looked natural on her face and accented the light dusting of freckles on her nose. Her body was tall but thin, he thought he could span her waist with his hands. She had a slight swell of bosom and a slight swell of hip. Her hands were thin and graceful and her laugh was melodious._

          Will was so overcome by the radiant creature in front of him that he fell a step back and into a man behind him. 

          "Will?!" His first mate, Jack (go young Johnny Depp) put an arm around the Captain to steady him, "what's the matter, mate?"

          Will's eyes still looked at the girl in a wide-eyed devotion but snapping awake and taking Jack by the collars of his shirt, "See that girl, there, Jack?"

          "Which girl?"

          "She was singing, has a bunch of kids around her…"

          "Colleen?" Jack asked pointing out Will's angel.

          "Even her name's beautiful." Will looked at her in a possessive way.

          "What, mate?"

          "She's beautiful."  

          "She's off limits."

          Will turned to Jack sharply, "Why?"

          "Her father's the chief of police, Will. That's not treading lightly on dangerous ground that's blatantly romping through it!"

          Will stole a look at Colleen before saying, "Chief Lindsey? Patrick Lindsey is her father?"

          "Yes, Will."

          Patrick Lindsey was an over-bearing man and cruel at that. Will hated him more then ever at that moment. He turned to Jack and looked dead into his eyes with a look of complete seriousness, "Find her, tell her someone wants to meet her right here at sunset."

          "Will..."

          "Just do it!" Will threw Jack towards Colleen as the crowd broke up to go home. 

          "Miss Colleen?" 

          "Yes, Jack?" She looked up. She was young, up close you could tell.

          "Someone would like to meet you here at sunset. Are you willing?"

          Colleen's eyes darted to the direction Jack had walked from but there was no one there. "Is it that tall bloke you were talking to? I don't recognize him."

          "He's a friend of mine and he's rather taken with you. Are you willing Colleen?" 

          Colleen looked past him to see the sun setting. "Yes."

          Jack whistled and Will stepped up from his right, then the younger man left so that he would not interrupt.

          "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard…Colleen?" Will started, his voice low and seductive even though he wasn't trying to seduce her.

          "Thank you. I don't believe I caught your name." Colleen raised an eyebrow, impressed with what she saw.

          "Will." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles reverently, "William Turner."

          "It's a pleasure to meet you, Will." She blushed at his action.

          "The pleasure is all mine, Miss." Will returned before extending his arm to her, "Might I walk you home? There are dangerous men walking the streets hunting down beautiful girls."

          "Might one of them be right next to me?" 

          Will grinned wolfishly, "I'm dangerous, I'm a man, I'm walking the streets, and I'm with a beautiful girl. But I'm not hunting you, Colleen."

          "Grand difference, then." She smiled shyly. 

          "Indeed," Will smiled back, "Where are we off to?"

          "I suppose I'll be off home. But you may not want to be there."

          "And why not?"

          "Do you know who my father is?"

          "Chief Patrick Lindsey."

          "Yes, and if he sees any man within an arm's reach of me, he usually neuters them."

          "Arm's length away?" Will questioned playfully, "What's so wrong with that?"

          At this time, Colleen stepped closer to a gate and made to open it, but Will took her cheek gently in one hand and turned her face to look at his.

          "A lot can happen when people are that close." Colleen blushed at the idea.

          Will smirked devilishly and leaned a little closer, "Like this?"

          He made as if to kiss her lips but at the last second kissed her cheek softly. He heard her sigh and reply, "Not quite like that."

          Then she leaned her lips in and they gently met his. The kiss was soft, sweet and over quickly as Colleen's front door opened and her father called out for her to come inside. 

          When she pulled away her cheeks were reddened and she whispered, "Tomorrow, meet me at the same place. At noon."

          Will nodded, "Until then."

          Colleen turned and vanished into her house and the Chief glared at Will, not trusting the rough looking man for a second.


	2. Confessions

*the Next day at noon*

          Will walked down the dock stairs to the street and before he knew it Jack was on his elbows, asking questions, "Are you insane, Will?"

          "No."

          "That is Patrick Lindsey, Chief of Police's, daughter. His only daughter. His only _child."_

          "So?"

          "That makes him overprotective from the start. Not to mention that you're…"

          "Yes?"

          "Captain of a pirate ship A.K.A Bootstrap Bill the Notorious Pirate."

          "So?"

          "Her father will hang you and she'll hate you."

          "Why?"

          "She's afraid of pirates, has a bit of a distaste for them. A pirating ship was responsible for her mother's death. She's blamed the whole piratin' community for it."

          "Leave me alone, Jack." Will said as he saw Colleen approaching, ignoring every word out of Jack's mouth.

          Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. Colleen was all but skipping up to Will with a smile upon her face, her youth evident. When she got near he put his hands on her waist (and found he could indeed span it) and twirled her in a circle, when he put her down he put a small kiss on her nose.

"Noon, precisely, miss." He bowed his head so that his forehead was on her hairline and she blushed slightly as his hands slid from her waist to her lower back.

"I couldn't wait to see you again." She whispered truthfully, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do." Will responded as he leaned down to put a kiss on those rosy lips of hers. Just as they came into contact a voice came from behind them.

"Colleen!! Colleen!! Where are you?!" The words were slightly slurred as though the caller had been in a good many bottles for a good long while. 

Colleen's small body pressed against Will's in a scared motion and she let out a small whimper as she paled in fear, "My father."

Will put an arm around her and looked through the crowd to see if he could catch sight of the man but he couldn't, he could just hear his raving. He quickly led Colleen away from the voice and even grabbed a cloak from a stand nearby and covered her in it so that her lovely face couldn't be seen and he walked through London's streets further and further until Colleen took a hold of his hand. "This way." She squeaked out. 

She led him down twisted alleyways and paths until she stopped them in front of a little cottage like building that was less then a block from the exact spot where Will's ship was docked. She went on her tippy toes and grabbed a key that was hidden in a small hollow on the top of the door frame. 

"Quickly, he may still be following us." She motioned for Will to come inside and in seeing her shaking like a leaf as fear overtook her he quickly came in and wrapped her in his strong arms.

"Your shaking." 

"I hate it when he's like that. He just goes stark raving mad when he's drunk." There was something besides fear in her voice and Will was almost afraid to ask what it was.

"He's never hit you, has he, when he's drunk?" 

"Drunk or no." She squeaked and her whole body was racked with a small sob. He rubbed her back and cooed to her until she had cried herself dry of tears.

"Better now?" he asked, using his thumb to wipe away a lingering tear.

In a brave motion she brought her lips to his. For endless moments upon moments they just tasted each other and relaxed in the comfort of the other's arms. Slowly they pulled away so that they might take a breath, "Better now."

She smiled at him and he pushed her hair behind one of her ear's much to her dismay. When he did it revealed her ear and the side of her neck sporting an ugly bruise.

"God Colleen!" He said pushing the rest of her hair back to see the whole thing. He checked the other side to find nothing.

"The other one's not on my face." She told him, ashamed he had found it. 

Normally he would've demanded to see it and if he happened to make passionate love to her so be it, but he wasn't going to do that. For the first time in his life he wanted to keep an honest woman of someone.

"Did he do this?" 

She nodded, not meeting his gaze as he slammed a fist against the wall in anger.

"Why?"

She didn't respond. "Why Colleen??" 

Still no response, he lifted her chin so that he was staring straight into her eyes, "Why? Tell me why."

"He saw you kiss me." She squeaked out in a voice that would've made a mouse seem loud, but he heard he and swore to himself and picked her up in his arms putting gently kisses over her face, "God I'm sorry Colleen, God in Heaven I'm sorry."

She pulled away from a kiss he was planting on her cheek and redirected it to her lips. Colleen loved the feel of his kiss so much that the first thing she though about after the beating was over was the next time she would feel it.


	3. Dreams of the Future

Chapter 3- Dreams of the Future  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Colleen whispered against Will's lips as she pulled out of their kiss, "My father is constantly just looking for an excuse."  
  
Will's eyes hardened like stones, "He'll have me looking for an excuse if he ever hurts you again."  
  
Colleen gave a shy smile and took her eyes away from his as he said this, he positioned two fingers under her chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, he realized he knew so little about the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
"Tell me about you, please?" He asked, his eyes big and begging.  
  
She nodded, her cheeks had turned a marvelous crimson but she showed him to a couch and sat down beside him. He watched her with an intense interest in his gaze and she could barely get a word past her lips to tell him anything, "Well, it's just me and my father, it has been for years. I barely remember my mum and my sister, they died when I was five."  
  
"May I ask how?" Will cut in quietly.  
  
Colleen nodded, "They were sailing to Ireland, we were going to go live there with my mother's family....we were all supposed to set out together but I got really sick so Da kept me home and nursed me to health while they left. We got a letter from mum's family saying that they never showed up..then we got another letter from the police saying that they had found the boat, and the bodies...pirates had done it."  
  
Tears came to her eyes but they didn't fall, she just continued, "They didn't have anything to give, it was before Da was a policeman, he was just a merchant and we didn't have anything of value for them. But they killed them anyway. After that Da had a comfort bottle almost every night, he refused to go Ireland, never let me on any kind of boat. He got to be a cop, and made enough to send me to finishing school until I was thirteen. After that I refused to go to their Paris schools or what not, they sent me books of etiquette and out of extreme boredom I committed every word to memory. I don't use any of it but its there."  
  
"Really?" Will's eyes lit mischievously.  
  
"Indeed." She had a proud little smirk on her face  
  
"Then what would be the 'socially correct' way for us to be right now?"  
  
Colleen smiled and moved to a chair that was across from Will and sat up straight, shoulders relaxed, smoothing out her skirts and looking prim and proper. Will just slumped farther down in his chair, his poor posture and spread his legs in a manner more suiting a drunk then anyone else. They looked like complete opposites and they both seemed to understand that whatever she said or did Will would do the converse action.  
  
"First, posture is important." She said needlessly, trying to contain a small laugh at Will, "Next, I would have a table between us at the very least, men and women do not have intimate contact during a social call. Of course it goes without saying that young gentlemen do not call on young ladies without their parents' full knowledge and permission."  
  
Will leaned over the table and placed a hand on either arm rest of Colleen's chair, preventing her from getting up, "I don't like the distance, I'm a man of touching and feeling."  
  
Her heart began to race as Will pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, eliciting a small moan from her. He pulled his head back slightly, "Any other social do's and don'ts to commit to memory?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just one: Forget everything."  
  
He smiled hungrily and claimed her lips again, a more searing kiss that sent a warm tickling sensation from her mouth to her stomach. His tongue traced the edge of her lips and she opened to receive him, he put his hands on her waist and picked her up but it was useless as her knees gave and he had to hold her tighter to keep her standing. Will could feel his body responding to her, she was young, he didn't know how young but she was young and he knew that she was unaware of how close her actions were to pushing him over his self control.  
  
With his breathing ragged and uneven, his heart racing and his body screaming in protest he broke the kiss and put a few more inches between them. Colleen's eyes were big and frightened, she thought that his sudden ceasing was her fault. He understood the hurt and quickly responded, "It's not you, dove."  
  
"What is it then?" She asked in a voice that was little more then a breathless squeak.  
  
"If I'm not careful I'll loose my self control, I just don't want to hurt you darling."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He looked into her eyes and cupped her face in his rough hand, "How old do you think I am?"  
  
"Nineteen, maybe?" She asked and he let out a small laugh, "Try again."  
  
"Eighteen?"  
  
"Guess in the other direction, love." He hinted gently.  
  
"Twenty?"  
  
"Higher."  
  
"Twenty-two?"  
  
"Higher still."  
  
Colleen paled noticeably, "Twenty four?"  
  
"Lower."  
  
"Twenty three??" Her voice cracked.  
  
"Precisely, I've been around more then I would think you have been."  
  
She swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat, "Yes, you most certainly have."  
  
There was a slight disappointment in her tone and it made Will's heart sink, "How much more I wonder? How old are you, dove?"  
  
Her voice was so soft he could scarcely hear her...but he managed to, "Fifteen."  
  
Eight years, he thought, eight years! But determination became a steely edge to his voice as he grabbed Colleen and held her against him tightly, "Nothing, nothing is going to keep you from me, Colleen."  
  
"It's quite a gap, I had no idea." She stuttered.  
  
He cupped her cheeks and leaned his forehead on her's so that they were eye to eye and nose to nose, "I won't loose you to anything darling, not even time. It's in my nature, to keep what's mine and not share it or ever loosen my grip on it."  
  
She smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "I like being yours, I feel safe. I haven't felt safe in so long."  
  
Colleen paused a moment, "Did you mean what you said earlier? About my father?"  
  
His jaw tightened, "Every word. If he hurts you again, I will hurt him. If he hurts you bad enough I will kill him."  
  
"What happened to you to make you so cold?"  
  
"The streets. My Da got transferred to Australia for a penal colony sentence when I was two, I don't know if he did it or he didn't but I ain't seen 'im since. My mum, my little sister and I were on the streets, my baby sister died of tuberculosis when she was six and I caught it, I was eight at the time, but I'm still alive. When I was twelve my mum died during the winter, she was frozen to death and I did anything to survive. People tried to kill me for food, I wound up killing them, fightin' dogs for scraps. I got taken on as an apprentice in a ship because of the reputation the hard life gave me. I know its not pretty to hear, dove, but life hardened me and I ain't afraid to protect you from men whether they're your own Da or no."  
  
Colleen could only gasp, "You poor thing!! God Will, I'm sorry."  
  
His face softened, his whole mood did as she said this and he stroked her back, "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Colleen, nothing at all. But I warn you, he hurts you I will hurt him."  
  
She nodded and just remained in his embrace. After a few minutes a yawn passed her lips and Will smiled, "Tired?"  
  
"No."  
  
He cradled in her in his arms suddenly, she gave a surprised yelp when he did and he kissed her nose, "Liar, you look tired."  
  
"Well it's not as though I got much sleep last night, I kept thinking about you."  
  
Will smiled and gave a small laugh before kissing each of her eye lids, "I'm in your dreams, so close your eyes."  
  
She smiled and he whispered, "Where's the bedroom in this place."  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
He walked up the dozen or so steps as though her weight were not a bother at all and she laughed quietly, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Practice."  
  
"For what?" She asked as he lay her down on the small bed in the middle of the room.  
  
"The day I marry you."  
  
He tone and his eyes were so serious that she blushed deeply, but she a part of her wanted that night to come faster then it appeared to be coming. She put one hand on the back of his neck and brought him forward for a kiss which he kept soft and gentle, pulling back because he knew kissing a beautiful girl in a bed would lead to other things in the bed.  
  
"Good night, dove. Sweet dreams." He turned and was going to walk away but she grabbed his hand, shaking her head violently.  
  
"Darling, believe me when I say I want to but I am going to keep an honest woman of you. Unless I'm weaker then I think I am the first time I bed you will be the night I make you my wife."  
  
"It's not that..." She trailed off slightly, looking wide awake.  
  
"What then?" He asked.  
  
"If he finds me....please Will don't leave me alone. I'm afraid." He saw the terror in her eyes and the shiver pass over her body.  
  
Her words bit him to the core, "Alright, I'll stay. And if he does come here looking for trouble, I guarantee he'll find it."  
  
Will pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm but he laid on top of the covers and simply put an arm around her, "Your safe, dove, get some sleep."  
  
She nodded and under her breath began to sing an old lullaby, her voice ran through his body and he relaxed completely, "Where did you learn to sing so beautifully?"  
  
She shrugged her slim shoulders, "I've been singing since I could talk, I just love doing it. My mother always used to sing to me, I can't wait to sing to my children."  
  
"Your going to be a great mother, I can tell."  
  
"I hope so, I've always wanted a big litter, about six or seven. What about you? Do you want kids?"  
  
"Yes I do." He looked at her and the moonlight that was shining on her skin made her even more beautiful, "A whole litter of them, I just pray there like their mother."  
  
"I'd want boys like you. Big, strong, polite gentlemen."  
  
"More like dirty, rowdy, loud brats."  
  
Colleen gave a small laugh, "You'd want the litter to be boys I suppose?"  
  
"Six or seven of me? God have pity on their mum, naw... I'd want a few girls. Little pretty bits I'd spoil as much as I'd spoil their mum."  
  
"Lucky bit she'll be." Colleen took one look at Will, who looked so devastatingly handsome outlined in the shadows that it sent her imagination into a fit. She envisioned herself in a small house by the sea with the loud cries of boys playing outside and the sounds of their playful scuffles reaching her ears, while she held a babe to her breast and watched two girls play civilly with dolls on the floor, all the children seemed to have the dark chocolate eyes of their father and the mousy brown hair of their mother; the boys had strong frames while the girls were petite. Then through the doorway Will Turner strode in with four boys hanging off of him, two on his neck and one on each arm begging their father to play with them and he laughed happily and told them in a minute in a minute. They all nodded enthusiastically and ran outside to wait for him. He knelt down on the ground and gathered his two happy daughters into his arms and swung them in circles before handing them each a small parcel and kissing their heads. Then Will walked over to Colleen and the nursing babe and gently stroked the infant's fine dark hair which was already in loose curls and then he kissed Colleen long and lovingly, they were only pulled apart by the baby fussing because she was full and Colleen patted the babe's back before setting her in a wooden cradle by a window and rocking it slowly as the girl's eyes closed. Will wrapped his arms around her waist as she buttoned the front of her shirt up, she was built a bit differently, a bit plumper with more pronounced curves in her breasts and hips having born so many children and Will could not love her more. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered that he's gotten her a present and would she like to open it and presented her with a parcel that looked like it contained a dress.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be dreaming about that?" Will's voice pulled her out of her dream.  
  
She blushed, it was as if he had seen what she was dreaming, "About what?"  
  
"About that litter of wee ones?"  
  
"There are girls my age who are married and on their second babe already."  
  
Will nodded, "But your not one of them."  
  
"I want to be." She yawned, "I'd love to be."  
  
Will kissed her forehead, "You will have everything you could ever want, dove, but not quite yet."  
  
Colleen drifted off into a dream containing the same litter of boys and girls as before and Will made no comment, didn't disturb her, didn't wake her. He just kept her loosely in his arms and tried to control the urge he had to simply take her right then and there; tried, also, to fend off the guilt forming in his heart... He hadn't told her he was a pirate. He didn't want to, he didn't want to be the one to tell her that settling down with a wife and having a mess of children would be downright life-threatening to all of them because he wasn't just Will Turner, he was also Bill, Bootstrap Bill. A notorious pirate with as many enemies as friends.  
  
God help her that she's the one I love. He thought before drifting into a light sleep.  
  
A/N- WHAT DO YOU THINK???? 11 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOHOO 


	4. Where are we?

A/N- Pirates is out! OMG! I LOVE IT SOO MUCH!!!! SOOO MUCH!  
  
This story will eventually be split into two parts. The part that is movie accurate and the part that I thought up and isn't accurate, so this way hopefully I won't get any people bitching about the un-movieness of this.  
  
Chapter 4- Where are we?  
  
When Colleen woke up she was still wrapped in strong arms, she sighed and tried to burrow her head into Will's strong chest. She had never felt so safe, so secure; she had never felt this flutter in her chest that could only be love.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "Good morning, dove."  
  
She smiled back, "Good morning Will."  
  
Colleen stretched her arms over her head and yawned slightly before asking, "Have I died? Am I in heaven?"  
  
"You're in London's Dock Regions, that means closer to hell."  
  
"Your funny, are you always so in the morning?"  
  
"This late in the morning? Usually."  
  
"Late?" Colleen looked at the clock in the room with a puzzled expression, "It's nine o'clock."  
  
"I was up at five." He rubbed her arm absently, "I'm a sailor remember? Up with the sun."  
  
She burrowed her head into his chest, "How could I forget?"  
  
He smiled at her, God she was adorable, "I took the liberty of getting breakfast; I was watching you sleep when I realized that you were skin and bones and I felt the need to remedy that."  
  
"Most men think I look just fine."  
  
"Most men will no longer be allowed to think so without my permission." Will quipped.  
  
Colleen sat up in bed and looked at him teasingly, "And who is allowed, may I ask?"  
  
"My first mate, Jack Sparrow, he's a boy I took into the trade. He's a good mate to me, I trust him. After him? God."  
  
"Anyone else?" She looked at Will questioningly.  
  
"Maybe Satan depends on my mood."  
  
Colleen laughed as Will flashed her a devilish smile, "Alright then."  
  
Will picked her up in his arms like he had the night before and carried her down into the kitchen, asking her as he crept down the stairs, "Out of curiosity what place is this? This isn't the home I walked you to that first night we met."  
  
"This is my childhood home. We moved to that other one after my mum and sister died, Da wanted to avoid the memories but I still come here. I like my memories just fine."  
  
Will nodded, accepting this and showed her to her breakfast feast. There were a lot of rolls and pastries and she wondered how he could afford it but upon asking she only received, "I had good business recently." As her answer.  
  
"You're a merchant right?" She asked as she nibbled on a danish.  
  
"That's right." Will didn't meet her eyes when he responded, pretending to be busy with the jam on his roll.  
  
"Where were you that business was so good?" Colleen picked up a cup of milk and took a sip, "I mean, I know a lot of folk around here who have been having problems. They might benefit from knowing the location of good deals."  
  
Will wanted to help people, it was one trait that Barbossa, a lower ranked pirate on board, didn't agree with, and Will wanted to help the poor starving kids and their families. He thought he owed it to them to not put more boys like him on the street so in hearing that so many merchants were having troubles his heart went out to them; but he couldn't very well give a place that he knew to have bad business. He didn't want to lie to Colleen, he truly didn't but he found that he had to.  
  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, Colleen." He joked, "If I told you my ship's secret location then it wouldn't be very profitable to me anymore; now I'm not being selfish mind, other ships know about it, but I'm just saying if you wish to be kept in the lap of luxury, you wouldn't want my business to run dry."  
  
He smiled so sweetly at the end that she couldn't help but smile, he was teasing her and she liked it. In comparison to her, he was grown up but right now he was acting like a younger man then he was. It was nice to see someone take a fall from their usual age once in a while; a quality she was proud to possess, one her father despised these days.  
  
"Speaking of your ship," Colleen paused to take another sip of her drink, "won't they be missing you? You were gone all night, most of the morning..."  
  
Will smirked as he got a very probable mental picture of what had happened when he hadn't come back. Jack had probably brought some whores from town up to the ship with a few bottles of rum (a drink the younger man was fond of) and he and the crew threw a party of sorts, a celebration that the captain wasn't there to put an end to. Not like he would, normally he would join right it.  
  
He realized that he'd been wallowing in his thoughts for a time and finally responded to Colleen who looked at him patiently, waiting for her answer, "They probably had a very fun night without me."  
  
"They wouldn't have fun with you? What, are you a cruel vicious captain?" Her smile was so adorable, Will was just starring at her for a moment before answering, "Not really but when the cat's away the mice will play. Its just their nature, I'm not there to tell them to shut up and get some sleep so they'll make a bunch of noise and drink all night."  
  
Will focused his eyes on Colleen as she finished her first pastry and eyed a second, "How do you know Jack?"  
  
"The little Sparrow boy? He's been hanging around here for a while, on and off. Very popular with a lot of my friends."  
  
"Not you though?" He asked a bit sharply, but he suddenly had a great urge to know if Jack had been dipping his fingers in Will's new honey pot.  
  
"No, not that he didn't try though. He's cute and all, very funny, but he's not my type."  
  
Will sighed, very relieved at hearing this, "Well that's good."  
  
Colleen looked at the second pastry again and Will saw her and said, "It's not there for you to look at its there for you to eat."  
  
"I want o keep an eye on my figure is all."  
  
Will gave a bark of laughter, "Darling, you're a twig. Your light as a feather, your allowed to eat."  
  
"I should rephrase that, I want to keep this figure. It'd kill me to fatten up and then see you walk off with one of the tiny girls." She pouted and he reached over and cupped her face in one strong hand.  
  
"Dove, I wouldn't leave you no matter how you looked." He kissed her lips softly and then motioned to the food, "Now go on and eat."  
  
Colleen smiled and cuddled next to him a little on the bench seat before picking up another pastry and chewing happily on it, looking out the window as she did so. Suddenly trumpets sounded and drums began to pound.  
  
Will jumped up, "Do you hear that??"  
  
"Yes, isn't that the call before they hang someone?" Colleen stifled a yawn and took another sip of milk. Since the house was so close to the water, one could look out from the back garden and see the hangings take place. Colleen told Will so and he jumped clean out the window to see it.  
  
Will's heart sank what if they had found one of his boys? The thought was horrible.  
  
But by the time he got outside the body was already hanging limply from the bottom of a rope. A short drop and a sudden stop. He turned to Colleen and gave her a quick kiss, "Dove I'm just going to see if I knew the bloke, savvy? You stay here and finish your breakfast, and I'll be back in a moment."  
  
With that he sped off and Colleen looked after his figure thinking, "Bloody gorgeous, but a bit odd. No matter, he's a sweetheart."  
  
She smiled after him, deciding that everyone was a little eccentric and went inside to finish eating, she had an appetite this morning and with Will's promise he wouldn't stop loving her, she grabbed yet another pastry.  
  
A/N- ok its short and its been a long time since I updated and Wow, I am choking on the soddy writing and the lemony lemony love story but O WELL I LIKE IT. K. Comments? Please? 


	5. Someone he knew

A/N- Merry Xmas- here's a new chapter. I know its been too bloody long but I do try. Here's one for you readers!  
  
Chapter Correct for both Movie and My Imagination **as of now.**  
  
Chapter 5- Someone he knew  
  
Will sprinted as fast as he could to the hanging, it would put a very large damper on his morning to know that one of his boys had been hung. About 2 years about their whole company had had a run in with the East India Trade Company and they all wore the pirate brands. Will's was covered by a bracelet at the moment but he knew most of his crew didn't hide there's and he'd warned them more then once that one day they'd be caught because of it.  
  
He just hoped that day wasn't today.  
  
He was pushing people out of the way and only slowed when he came near enough to see the Commodore, a gentleman by the name of Riley Finn who was as fond of pirates as he was of smiling and the frown lines on his face showed how deeply that resentment lay. Will didn't want to take the walk that the public was allowed to take to see the body hanging limply over the edge; he needed a closer look then that.  
  
It was a dangerous climb up the face of the stones being beaten by the sea, slippery and hard to find hand holds as you held you breathe and prayed the waves were few and far between so that you could scuttle along your course without that added annoyance. He nearly fell twice, climbing not being a strength of his but he made it with only a few cuts and bruises to show for it.  
  
Then he got his first good look at the body, up-close and personal. He was on the ramp that the soldiers would go on to put the body up and take it down, albeit he wasn't authorized to be there but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the identity of the corpse.  
  
It was wearing a three-cornered leather hat, worn in from many years of sailing the seas. To many there would be nothing remarkable about that hat, but it caused Will to bow his head and put a hand over his heart, muttering a pirates prayer, "May the seas take your spirit kindly, mate."  
  
This was Jaeger Norton, known many as Jaggers to the vast pirate population. He was an infamous pirate captain in his younger years but when he lost his leg to a cannon he limped about on a crutch and took apprentices. His ship had still brought him her profits because his crew was still loyal to him, fear had held them in place many years after their captain was land ridden. One day, some 10 years ago he found a boy that was in a fight with a rabid mutt over a dead pigeon that hadn't been had at by the rats yet and he beat off the dog and took the boy to his home and fed him well, clothed the boy, had him bathed and his hair trimmed. The lad, from then on, owed a debt to the man for saving his scrawny young hide from starvation and the streets. The boy had been the Captain's second wind and within 5 years the Captain had taken the boy on his first pirating voyage. The first man he'd killed had died from strangulation from the boy's bootstrap, that was how William Turner became Bootstrap Bill. When Turner was 18 he had been handed the wheel of the ship when ol' Jaggers retired again. That was the day Bootstrap Bill had become Captain of the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in all the oceans of the world.  
  
Jaggers had gone back to London and laid low, and apparently gotten away with years of piracy and murder....until now. Seeing his former mentor hanging limply with a broken neck gave Will the shivers and he wanted to leave, to go back to Colleen where ghosts from the past wouldn't follow him and he could become better acquainted with his new love interest..but something about that hat made him stay, something about the power that that hat had been a part of all the long years of Jaggers' life moved something in Will, he didn't want the British navy to claim such a priceless pirating artifact.  
  
So he moved slowly forward and grabbed it, right off Jaggers' head.  
  
Turner placed the hat over his heart, bowed his head again and whispered, "Good-bye Captain, you took everything you could get, you gave nothing back."  
  
He was silent for a moment then he flopped the hat on his head and began his tread over the slippery rocks back to Colleen and then back to his crew, if Jaggers hadn't been safe, who'd been retired for 5 years now, then the Pearl wasn't safe here and Will knew he'd have to ship off soon if he valued his life at all.  
  
He didn't want to leave, he thought of Colleen and her little cottage and her drunken arse of a father and wanted to stay, what if some other bloke proposed while he was gone? What if her father snapped and hurt her badly while he was gone?  
  
But he knew even so that he'd have to sacrifice his time with her for the lives of all the men on his crew, and they were all going to hear about it.  
  
A/N- short and not sweet, told you that lemony stuff wasn't my kind of writing. That is how I imagine the HAT and the BLACK PEARL eventually got passed down to Jack Sparrow, its my own wild imagination but so far there is NOTHING to prove its false.  
  
Also the possible working title for the Pirates of the Caribbean sequel is: Treasures of the Lost Abyss or Lost Treasure of the Abyss. Abyss apparently refers to the pirates.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! SO THAT I KNOW SOMEONE IS STILL READING THIS!!! 


	6. With You

A/N- I hope someone's still reading it.  
  
*** IMPORTANT FACT: At the time when this is set, marriages were often made with little or no knowledge of your spouse, they were paired with you for convenience more the compatibility. Like if you were middle class you might know her better but you basically married a worker to help you bring in money. If you were upper-class you married the right families. So this "rushed" relationship isn't at all strange for the time period.  
  
*** This chapter currently fits with both Movie and my Imagination, so I don't want to hear complaints***  
  
Chapter 6- With You  
  
Will had promised himself that he could not be selfish, when his former Captain was hung (after years of retirement mind you) he knew it wasn't safe to stay. Even if it meant he had to leave Colleen, he needed to get his boys safe.  
  
He went back to her, slowly, trying to prolong the time that he was spending on land, with her, near her. He barely knew her but already he couldn't stop thinking about her. He reached her cottage and she greeted him with the most beautiful smile.....he just absorbed how beautiful she was, he took in little details he hadn't noticed before. She had a freckle right above her left dimple, she had specks of green in her eyes, the tips of her eyelashes were blonde, her right earlobe had a beauty mark on it like an earring.  
  
She noticed his intense look and cocked her head to the left, "Is something wrong, Will?"  
  
He sighed, "Unfortunately."  
  
"What is it?" She crossed the room and was standing inches from him, ready to hold him, kiss him or slap him, or whatever reaction befitted his response.  
  
"I've got to sail, my ships got to set out."  
  
She pouted pathetically, "When?"  
  
"Tonight." He knew that tonight was even a stretch, they should be getting ready and casting off in an hour but he was too selfish, too greedy, he wanted to spend a little more time with her. He wanted to know her better, he wanted for her to wait for him to come back.  
  
She looked away from him, "So I guess this is good-bye..."  
  
"Will you wait for me?"  
  
They spoke at the same time and Will immediately cupped her cheek, "No, darling, this isn't good-bye. At least I don't want it to be."  
  
Colleen smiled and nuzzled into his hand, "Me neither."  
  
"Good......will you wait for me? I promise to come back; I just don't know when I will."  
  
"I'll wait." She nodded her response as shy as her demeanor and he kissed her, she was too adorable, too precious. How had he lived before this?  
  
"Don't go marrying someone; I don't want to have to kill anyone when I come back." He smiled but in the back of his mind he was deadly serious.  
  
She shook her head, "I won't marry, no body wants to marry me anyway."  
  
He licked his lips and whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't be opposed to it."  
  
Colleen blushed and looked at him, silently asking if that was a proposal to which he kissed her hairline, "But I won't go down on one knee for you quite yet, little beauty, not before I go away. Not before we're both....ready."  
  
By ready he meant that he had explained that he was an infamous pirate and she had accepted it.  
  
That night he left and Colleen left the cottage and returned home, finding her father out on duty and a cold dinner of steak, salad and chowder waiting but she wasn't hungry.  
  
She went up to her room, locked the door and laid down in her bed upset, she didn't come out of her room until the next afternoon upon doing so she had some tea and sandwiches and returned to her room.  
  
A week later she was still depressed. Her father, luckily, knew nothing of it, he was rather busy because a pirating ship had been found leaving the harbor recently and he was trying to find leads. He also had a new protégé, a young man about 19 years old just out of schooling who desperately wanted to go into law. Though he was also considering the military, and Colleen's father had spared no breath in encouraging it, he firmly believed that the military molded men properly. Of course it had molded him into a drunkard but that was beyond the point.  
  
One night she was staring at a quarter moon as the shadows of branches passed in and out of her sight of it. At one point the branches swayed in the wind so that the sliver looked like a smile and she thought of Will vividly. He was the man in all her dreams, even before she met him; he was Prince Charming waking her from a cursed sleep, or a fierce dragon or an evil wizard. That night the pain of missing him was so acute that she sat down at her desk, pulled out parchment and a quill and began writing him a letter.  
  
She couldn't sent the letter of course, there was no way of getting mail to a ship at sea, but it would help her to release all the emotions inside her.  
  
Dear Will,  
  
*The real me used to laugh all night, lying in the grass just talking bout love but lately I've been jaded, life got so complicated* since I met you. I can't help but worry about you, think about you. It's not fair that you're away. It's hard to explain how I felt with you.... *with you I can let my hair down, know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground, I never felt so beautiful as I do with you*. It's the way you looked at me the first time you saw me, like you never wanted to look away.  
  
All the things you said about loving me, wanting me, protecting me......I've never felt so loved, so wanted or so safe. You make me want to make you happy. *You speak and it's like a song and just like that all my walls come down*.  
  
I trust you. I desperately want you to come back, I barely know you but I'm dying to learn.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Colleen  
  
A/N- Everything in between *...* is the Jessica Simpson song "with you" because it's corny and romantic and it was my muse. It made me write the chapter! And the (slightly modified lyrics) fit perfectly.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. Mr Sparrow's Insight

A/N- Wow…..it has been a LONG time since I updated this….wow…..i am truly sorry.

Chapter 7- Mr. Sparrow's Insight

4 MONTHS LATER

Will gulped down the remnants of whatever had been in his tankard. He didn't know how much he'd had to drink; frankly the past four months had been one hangover after another. The Captain had done little to control his crew's deplorable tavern behavior, and his boys had been loud, rowdy, fighting, and 'tipping' the, ah, er, _ladies_ very well indeed.

Jack Sparrow was the only one who thought there must be something wrong with their Captain. Bootstrap had only drunkenly order that they outrun the police; he had not done any of his usual antics. They'd not pirated a single ship, not a single bloody one.

Finally Jack got up the nerve to approach his Captain, "Er…Bill? Could I have a word?"

Bleary eyed and barely able to string two words together Bill cocked an eyebrow at the boy, "Ummm?"

Jack assumed that that was a response and continued, "I was, er, wondering, if we were, ah….going to be pirates?"

"What?"

"We haven't stolen so much as a drink in the past few months…I was just wondering if that was going to change or if we were going to convert into actual merchants?"

Bill tried to comprehend what Jack said and merely mumbled, "Shut up, Jack."

"You're not yourself, mate." Jack tried a different route, trying to work around Bill's drunkenness.

"Of course I'm not…" Bill slurred, "I'm miserable!"

"Are you? And why is that?" Jack managed to pry the tankard out of Bill's hands and the older man's head fell into his hands, his emotions as confused as his speech.

"Jack, 'member that girl? Colleen?"

"Yeah…"

"I think…I think I love her. I can't think of anything but her. I miss her…I want to go back to London."

Jack looked at Bootstrap like he'd grown another head, "Love her? Mate you just met her!"

"Doesn't matter…"

"Boots, listen…why don't you just go find a bit of comfort, this place has really soft beds, savvy?"

Bill threw a punch at Jack but only managed to lose his balance and fall into the younger man's lap, "No! Not another woman! Promised her…."

Jack signaled a couple other guys and they hoisted Bill up and brought him into a back room, to sleep off his rum. Before Bill passed out he grabbed Jack's arm, "We're going back…."

Outside the room where their Captain was snoring loud enough to shake the doorframe, Jack and some mates of his spoke in hushed tones.

"Do you think he's serious? Do you think we're really going back to London so fast for some lass he fancies?"

"Well if we are or aren't it is his call, he's the Captain." Jack shrugged, not really caring where they went as he was seldom as interested in the destination as he was in the journey there.

"I say it's a load of shite," A croak of a voice chipped in, "The Black Pearl's name used to strike mortification in the hearts of sailors. Bill Turner, the boy who killed his first man with his own bootstraps. The man's name used to make grown men shake! We can't be letting them know that Bootstrap Bill takes a holiday in London to visit some chit of a girl."

"Shove it in your arse, Barbossa." Jack snarled, "We're all entitled to a woman…or two or three or…..if Bootstrap wants to find a nicer girl then a tavern wench, let him do it! He's probably just got a case of itchy feet, he wants to stand on land and get his fill of it for a while, he's probably going to lose interest in her when the sea-lust gets on him again."

Barbossa stalked away and Jack's other companion whispered, "Do you really think that?"

Jack's eyes darkened, "I don't know what I think, mate…but that look in Bootstrap's eyes does not say good things for our pirating career."

A/N- Yeah its short but its more then what there was before it was up! Sorry its filler and its boring and I'm really going to try and get more of this fic up…..Pirates Two talk underway! Woohoo! Review please!


	8. Beliefs

A/N- Can I possibly apologize more for NEVER updating? I don't think so….but IM SORRY!

Don't hate me….ok, you can hate me….here's another chappy! Another still reading?

Not that I don't love this fic….but I'm pretty much gonna speed it up. If you know me, normally I'd drag this out for 60 chapters or more (cough LOTR fic cough) but I think this one will remain shorter, briefer, and will consequently move faster and lose some of the glorious details that I have become so well known for (ok….by well-known….i mean unknown).

Chapter 8- Beliefs

With the heat on, the prices raised, and the laws basically ignored pirates were a hot commodity. A pirates head was worth good money if brought in, alive or dead. Consequently, in the Black Pearl's way back to London detours had to be made, here, there, and WAY the hell over there in order to escape head hunters and police.

When supplies ran low and the closest thing around was Jamaica, they had no choice but to go there and land for a little while. Replenish supplies, and let the boys have their way with the local girls.

Since their last venture onto land, Bill had sobered up. Knowing that the bow was pointed to London, to Colleen, to _home_, was enough to keep him away from the stores of drink they had on board. Now that his feet were on dry land he knew that he had to resist the temptations of the taverns or else it'd be another day's delay as he slept off his drunk. And even a day's delay was too much, in his mind, to be away from where he so desperately wanted to be.

So instead of taking to the bottle like a hungry babe to the breast, Will Turner walked around the beaches of Jamaica, admiring the fine water, the fine weather and wondered how much that finery would cost to own. Hours he walked admiring the place more and more.

"Excuse me, sir!" He called out to what appeared to be a local fisherman, "Sir!"

The man gave a low growl of acknowledgement and Will continued, "How much does land here cost?"

"Depends on who you are, how much you have and where you're looking to buy."

A few hours later, it was so dark Will could scarcely find his way back to the ship. Upon entering he found most of his crew passed out, most of the others about to and Jack Sparrow, sober as an angel, whittling something from a piece of wood.

"Evenin' Capt'in." Jack bowed his head, Will tipped his tri-cornered hat in response and walked over to the younger man.

"And just why aren't you as pissed as the rest of these dogs?"

"I was waiting up for you, mate. Wanted to talk to you a bit." Jack didn't look at Will, focusing on the slowly evolving piece of wood in his hands.

"About?"

Still looking at his knife as it danced over the wood he asked, "Just what is going on inside that pretty bowl you call a head? What gives, mate?"

"I don't understand."

"You understand perfectly well," Jack glanced at him and noticed he was staring at his bootstraps, "Bill, your name used to make grown men piss their pants. It used to make women swoon. Then one day you see the police chief's daughter singing in the square and suddenly, you're tame as a lapdog. I just want to know what you are thinking about doing because, to be honest, the men are starting to talk."

"They better not be talking about Colleen…."

"What if they are, mate?" Jack cut Will off and looked at him straight in the eyes, "What if they're talking about _you_ is what you should be worrying about. Not if they're wondering if her nipples taste like rum and that's why you're so damned infatuated!"

Without skipping a beat Will punched Jack squarely in the nose.

"BLOODY HELL!" Jack dropped his whittling and cupped his nose to try and stop the blood that was gushing out of it.

Not content with this, Will grabbed Sparrow's lapels and shoved him harshly against the rail, "Now you listen here, Jack! Listen good! I love that girl and if ANYONE says ANYTHING remotely disrespectful about her then they'll answer to me! As it is, I am the Captain of this ship and if I say we go to London, then we bloody-well make for London! If I say we dock for six months, then guess what? We'll dock for six months! I won't have mutiny! I won't have people double guessing me!"

He dropped Jack's shirt and took a step back, and in one swift motion pulled his bootstrap free of his shoe and wrapped it tightly in his hands, bringing it dangerously close to Jack's throat, "Still think I'm a tamed, pretty lapdog? Still think I can't bite? You tell the men that its bootstraps for anyone who disagrees with Bill Turner!"

Stalking off to his room, Bill was not remotely sorry for what he'd done. He liked Jack, true enough, but he was not about to be hissed at like some fresh faced boy. Not when more the half these men owed everything they had to him.

Bill Turner was a great pirate, a spectacular pirate…but he was also a good man. He believed in relatively fair play, he believed in helping the needy.

He believed in love. In love the likes of Lancelot had known.

And he believed that being in love did not make him weak, and he was prepared to demonstrate that belief.

Jack took a bottle of rum, still half full, from the limp hands of a snoring comrade and begun to ease the sting in his nose by getting as hammered as possible.

Looking around at the men and then after the wake of rage Bill left behind him, Jack knew one thing for certain.

_These men are scoundrels, cads, bums and crooks…and they aren't going to let one of their own become some knight on a white horse rescuing a pretty but incompetent princess from the dragons and living happily ever after…they believe once a pirate, always a pirate. They believe that your ship and your mates and your way of life become stained into your blood… and blood will be the price of betrayal._

TBC

Author's Note: So….yeah…..its short….but its longer then if I hadn't updated at all! I know I know I know, I'm horrible! I'm detestable! But I'm sorry!

What'd'ya think? READ/ REVIEW!


End file.
